


When I Look At You

by dani_elizabethx



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_elizabethx/pseuds/dani_elizabethx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is not looking forward to his first day of college. Will a certain English professor be able to change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. No beta, all mistakes are my own and should be ignored.

Kurt was not looking forward to his first day at OSU. His dreams of New York had come to an abrupt halt when scholarship after scholarship fell through and his dad made too much to qualify for financial aid or loans for an out of state school. So here he is, at OSU, standing in front of building 200. He stares at the large, brick building dreading walking into his English class. He liked English, sure, but it wasn't New York.

Kurt pulled his phone from his bag, checking the time. “Crap.” He muttered.

Class started in five minutes so he makes his way over the the front door of the building, pulls it open and feels the cool air wash over him. It's abnormally hot for the beginning of September. He walks down the semi-empty hallway and slips inside his classroom. The class is pretty full, but there are a few empty seats peppered around the room. Kurt takes a seat at the back of the room, near the door, just in case he wanted to leave.

Five minutes after the class was supposed to start and there was still no sign of the professor. Kurt was contemplating leaving when a man walked in. He looked to be in his late thirties, maybe early forties. He was handsome, Kurt couldn't deny that, and had his dark brown, almost black, curly hair gelled back.

“Morning, guys!” The professor announced. “Sorry I'm a tad late, damn line at Starbucks.”

A few people in the room chuckled. The man set down his coffee cup, bag, and folders he was carrying and walked over to the old fashioned black board. Kurt hadn't even noticed it until now. _Jeeze, how old are these rooms anyway?_

“My name is Professor Anderson,” He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board. “And welcome to British Lit.” Professor Anderson turned and smiled at the room. Kurt melted in his seat.

Professor Anderson walked over the desk and picked up one of the folders. He handed a stack of papers to a girl at the front of the room. “Here's your syllabus, take one and pass it on.” He walked back to the desk, picked up what Kurt thought must have been his copy of the syllabus and then hopped up on the desk. As he waited for the syllabus to be passed around he looked up and scanned the class, studying each face for a few seconds. When he came to Kurt, he blinked a few times. Kurt stared back, looking him right in the eyes. Professor Anderson raised an eyebrow and Kurt smirked.

Once everyone had a copy of the syllabus, Professor Anderson started to go over it. Talking about the class expectations, the grading system, required books, and the term paper. By the end of the class, Professor Anderson had talked most of the students, male to be exact, to sleep. Kurt was listening attentively (as were most of the girls), elbow on the desk, chin in his palm.

“Alright, well, that's all for today. All I ask is that you have our first book, _Great Expectations_ , by the time we meet again next week.”

Kurt packed up slowly, waiting for all the other students to leave first. He wanted to talk to Professor Anderson alone, but this was proving to be most difficult because most of the girls were flocking to his desk. Kurt sighed and slowly made his way down the steps to the front of the room. As Kurt approached, Blaine looked over to him.

“If you'll excuse me ladies, I have a meeting to get to.” He looked back to the group of girls. “But, feel free to e-mail me any more of your questions.”

The girls all nodded and thanked him for his time. They moved towards the exit, brushing part Kurt, not paying him any attention. Once the door was closed, Kurt turned to Professor Anderson. “Hello.”

“Hi.” He smiled.

“I don't want to keep you, Professor Anderson, but-”

“Blaine.” Kurt blinked. “You can call me Blaine.” He smiled again.

“Ah, well, _Blaine_ , I just wanted to take the time to introduce myself.” He stuck out his hand. “Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

Blaine shook his hand. “Pleasure.” He smiled again, but this one was different. Kurt couldn't put his finger on why, but it made him shiver. In the good way.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Kurt was early for English. He took the same seat in the back, and pulled out his notebook and copy of _Great Expectations_. He read it in high school, so he had is own copy with notes and highlighted passages in it. Kurt is suddenly grateful for his junior year English class because now instead of paying attention to the material he can pay attention to Blaine. This is very good, indeed, Kurt thinks.

Blaine walks in a few minutes later, sets his things down and starts to write on the board. Kurt clears his throat.

Blaine whips around. He smiles when he sees Kurt sitting at the back of the room, legs crossed and hands folded on top of his desk. “Oh, g'morning, Kurt.”

“Good morning, Bl-” Two students walk through the door just then, talking quietly with each other as they make their way to seats in the middle of the room. “Professor Anderson.” Kurt corrects himself.

Blaine gives him a coy smile, then turns to finish what he was writing. Kurt realizes they're questions about the first 5 chapters. He copies them down so that he can do it later, then goes back to staring at Blaine. His back is still turned to the class as a few stragglers make their way into the room. Kurt takes this opportunity to check out Blaine's ass because, hey, it's there and Kurt's 18. He can't help it.

Blaine starts the class and talks about the general plot of the book. Kurt doesn't hear a word. He's too busy staring at the older man's Adams apple bob up and down as he talks. The way his forearm muscles -his light blue button down's sleeves are rolled up to his elbows- flex as he flails them about. Blaine's a very animated talker, Kurt can see.

Just as Kurt was starting to admire the way a drop of sweat was running down Blaine's neck, and wishing he could be said drop of sweat, he's telling everyone to read through chapter 5 and to have a goof week. Kurt packs up slowly, again, and as soon as the room is empty he makes his way down to the front of the room.

“Enjoying the class so far, Mr. Hummel?” Blaine asks, a small smile playing at his lips.

Kurt steps closer to Blaine. “Definitely,” He leans in to whisper in his ear. “ _Professor Anderson_.”

Blaine shivers, his hands reaching out of their own accord to grab the younger boy's waist. “Kurt.” His voice is strained, like he's trying to control himself.

“Yes, Blaine?” He leans back to look into his professor's sparkling hazel eyes, only to see the sparkle gone, replaced with lust blown pupils.

Kurt looks back down to see that drop of sweat still on Blaine's neck. He smirks and leans down, swiping his tongue from Blaine's collarbone up to his ear. He can hear Blaine whine.

“Like that?” Kurt whispers in his ear.

Blaine nods, then removes his hands from the taller boy's hips to cup his face. He looks into those blue orbs. _Huh, now they're turning greenish._ Blaine's gaze flickers down to Kurt's lips then back up to his eyes. He leans forward and presses his lips to Kurt's. The younger boy deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine parts his lips and Kurt thrusts his tongue into the older man's mouth. Blaine moans.

Suddenly Blaine's pulling back, panting a little. “I'm sorry. This is wrong.” He pulls his hands away.

Kurt cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “But, you want it.” It's not a question.

“Kurt, you're my student.”

“I'm 18. And as long as you don't go around handing me A's all semester, I think we'll be good.” He smirks. “Besides, you want it.”

Blaine pauses for a second. He has a point. He lunges back at Kurt, pressing their lips together. This time Kurt moans. They let their tongues swirl together and explore each others mouths. After what feels like hours, but is only minutes, Kurt pulls back. They're both panting hard.

“I have another class.” Kurt looks a little sad.

Blaine nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Kurt smirks at him as he picks up his bag from the floor. “I'll see you next Monday, Professor Anderson.” Kurt shoulders his bag and saunters out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, new tags and warnings! :)   
> There's some frottage in this one, along with lots of talking. The boys tend to do that. *shrugs*

When Kurt's alarm went off early Monday morning, he wasn't all too upset about it. He got up and padded to the en suit of his single dorm room. He showered quickly, got dressed and tamed his hair into submission. Kurt grabbed his bag and headed down to the coffee shop around the corner from his building.   
  
“Morning Kurt!” The girl behind the counter greeted him.   
  
“Good morning, Stacey.” He flashed her a smile.   
  
“Your usual?” At Kurt's nod she picked up a paper cup and wrote the order on the side before sliding it down the counter. Kurt has been coming here every morning since school started two weeks ago, and Stacey is always working when he comes in.  
  
“Here you go.” She hands him the small paper bag with a slice of banana nut bread in it. “That'll be 5.35.”   
  
As Kurt pulls the credit card from it's slot in his wallet, someone from behind him calls out, “I've got it.”   
  
Kurt whips around to see Blaine standing there. He smiles at Kurt before asking Stacey to add a medium drip to that order and handing her his credit card.   
  
Kurt finally manages a “Thank you.”  
  
Blaine smiles at him again. “No problem.” As he takes his coffee from Stacey he asks Kurt if he had any questions regarding the reading.   
  
“No. I actually read  _Great Expectations_ in high school, so-” He's cut off by the guy behind the counter shouting out his order. He leaves his spot next to Blaine, who is dumping cinnamon into his cup, and walks over to grab his non-fat mocha.  
  
“Kurt,” Blaine starts as they walk out the doors, heading towards the classroom. “we need to talk about all this.”   
  
Kurt raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “About what, exactly?”  
  
“This.” He gestures with his coffee cup between the two of them. “I think we need to establish some boundaries, rules maybe.”   
  
Kurt just nods, taking a sip from his cup.  
  
“Good. I think we should establish now, even though you've never done it, not calling me Blaine during class.”   
  
Kurt nods in agreement. “Of course. We also need to think about getting caught. Like, how to hide this.” Blaine nods. “Now, I know it's pretty early to think about this, but we can't always hook up in the lecture hall, or your office on campus.”   
  
“You're right.” He looks over to Kurt. “I assume you live on campus?”   
  
“Yeah.” Kurt replies.   
  
“Okay, so, how about we work on finding a time for you to come to my house some time in the next couple of weeks.” Kurt can see the building fast approaching. “I can fix you dinner, we can talk some more about this because there is definitely mutual attraction going on here. I want to know if there's anything more.” He pulls open the door, letting Kurt step through the door first.   
  
“Sounds good to me.” Kurt answers as Blaine opens the door to the classroom. “And I'd like to find out, too.”  
  


* * * 

Blaine dismisses the class with a “Have a nice week.” Kurt packs up slowly, yet again. Once the room is empty, save him and Blaine, he makes his way down to the front of the room. Blaine reaches out, grabs Kurt by the hips and pulls him flush against his body.   
  
“Hi.” He whispers.  
  
“Hi, yourself.” Kurt whispers back.   
  
Blaine leans forward and captures Kurt's lips. Kurt returns the kiss with just as much force as Blaine. Blaine's tongue swipes across Kurt's lower lip, begging for entrance. Kurt parts his lips, allowing Blaine's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues hungrily swirl together, fighting for dominance.   
  
Blaine finally, reluctantly, pulls away. “You gotta get to your next class.”   
  
“Shit.” Kurt breathes. “I guess so.”  
  
As Kurt shoulders his messenger bag, Blaine grabs his hand pulling him closer. He kisses him quickly. “Stop by my office when you get out of class, okay?”   
  
Kurt smiles. “Alright.”  
  


* * *

After Kurt gets out of Physics, he practically runs across campus back to the English building. He quickly offers an apology to a couple of other students he nearly plows over in the hallway. When he reaches Blaine's office door, he takes a minute to catch his breath and compose himself. He knocks and waits for a reply.   
  
“Yes?” Comes from the other side of the door. Kurt opens it, and walks in.  
  
Blaine looks up and smiles. “Oh, there you are.”   
  
Kurt shuts to door behind him and walks over to Blaine's desk. “Here I am.” Kurt grins, setting down his bag.   
  
Blaine gets up from his chair, walks to the door and locks it before closing the blinds over the little window of the door. He turns back around with a smirk. “How were your classes?”  
  
“Really, Blaine?” Kurt shoots him his infamous 'Kurt Hummel Bitch Face'.   
  
Blaine chuckles and returns to his spot in front of his desk. He reaches out his hand, takes Kurt's wrist and pulls the younger boy down onto his lap.   
  
“This is more like it.” Kurt murmurs against his lips.   
  
Blaine hums in agreement before closing the small gap between their lips. His tongue seeking entrance into Kurt's mouth. Kurt parts his lips, allowing Blaine access. As their tongues thrust against each other, Kurt experimentally rolls his hips down. Both groan at the new found friction on their erections. Kurt continues to roll his hips with Blaine thrusting up to meet each hip roll.   
  
Kurt pulls away from Blaine's lips and rests his head on the older man's shoulder. “Oh, God, Blaine. Please don't stop.”   
  
Blaine thrusts his hips up into Kurt's, erection rubbing against erection. Blaine moans into Kurt's neck, placing wet, open mouth kisses along the skin he can access from this angle.   
  
“Blaine...” Kurt whines. “So close, so close.”   
  
Blaine mouths up Kurt's neck to his ear, biting the lobe. “Come for me, Kurt.” He whispers into the younger boy's ear.   
  
Kurt makes a high pitch whining sound before he bites down on exposed skin of Blaine's neck as he comes hard in his jeans. The feeling of Kurt shuddering against Blaine pulls him over the edge, filling his own slacks with come. They sit there in silence, except for their labored breathing, as they come down from their orgasmic high.   
  
“Wow.” Kurt finally murmurs.   
  
“Yeah, wow.” Blaine agrees.   
  
Kurt pulls himself up into a sitting position on Blaine's lap. He kisses Blaine again, soft and sweet. Suddenly he pulls back, laughing.   
  
“What's so funny?” Blaine furrows his brow in confusion, one lifted in curiosity.    
  
“I have to walk back to my dorm with come stained pants.” Kurt buries his head in Blaine's neck, shaking with silent laughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, new warnings: blowjobs. :)

The week following Kurt and Blaine's little chat on the way to class was full of lunch dates and stolen kisses in the shadows. They met everyday in Blaine's office for lunch. They'd talk and laugh at the others bad jokes. They would share their food and kiss between bites. Kurt was elated to find out that they could actually carry a conversation and that Blaine understood all of his sarcasm. He told the older man about his dream of attending college in New York and how it had been cut short because of the financial situation. Blaine told him that he, too, had wanted to move to New York, but his plans had been derailed as well.   
  
On Friday, their lunch had been forgotten in favor of making out. Kurt was perched on Blaine's lap again, grinding his hips down in slow lazy circles.   
  
“Mm, you are  _such_ a tease.” Blaine groaned.   
  
Kurt giggled. “I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Anderson.”   
  
Blaine thrusts his hips up into the younger boy's causing him to gasp. Kurt was suddenly struck with an idea. A grin split across his face that could only be labeled as mischievous. The teen moved to slide off of Blaine's legs.   
  
“Where are yo-” He stopped when he realized Kurt was sitting in front of him, on his knees, with a smug grin plastered on his gorgeous face.   
  
Kurt reached out with a pale hand to undo Blaine's belt and pop open the button on his slacks. He nuzzled his way across the older man's hips and groin.  
  
“ _Kurt._ ” Blaine breathed.   
  
Kurt sat back on his heels. “Yes?”  
  
Blaine looked down at him. “Well, you didn't have to stop.”  
  
Kurt smirked and leaned back in. He pulled down the zipper and tapped Blaine's hip, signaling him to lift them up. He pulls them down Blaine's strong, tan thighs to rest around his calves. Kurt mouths up Blaine's erection through his briefs. He hooks his fingers under the waistband and pulls them down, freeing the older man's hard erection. Kurt just stares for a second. It's not that he's never seen another man's penis, he has, it's just that it's  _Blaine's_ .   
  
The blue eyed boy reaches out and wraps his hand around it, pumping slowly. Blaine moans. Kurt loves the sounds Blaine makes. If he had a recording of them, he'd play them non-stop. It might sound creepy, but Kurt really doesn't care...he  _loves_ those noises.   
  
Blaine talking snaps him out of his thoughts. “C'mon, Kurt. Please. Move faster or something.” He whines.   
  
Kurt hadn't really been pay attention, he was to distracted by those noises. He pumps Blaine's cock a a bit harder a few more times before leaning forward and taking as much as he could in his mouth. Blaine cursed and his hips thrust up a bit.   
  
“Sorry.” He mumbles.   
  
Kurt ignores it, just pulls back and swirls his tongue around the head. A few more swirls, then he swipes his tongue through the slit. Blaine tastes amazing, way better than Kurt imagined he would. He sinks back down until Blaine hits the back of his throat. The brunette bobs up and down, using his hand for what his mouth can't reach.   
  
The countertenor looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes and about comes in his pants. The man above him has his head thrown back, mouth hanging open and his curls are coming loose from the gel. He was coming undone and Kurt wanted it more than anything. He wanted to taste Blaine and feel him come undone.   
  
“Kurt-” A moan broke his thought. “God, Kurt...I'm gonna-”  
  
Kurt sucked harder, hallowing out his cheeks, still looking up at Blaine. When there eyes met, Blaine lost it. His hips stuttered and his thighs were shaking while he came, hot spurts filling Kurt's mouth. He swallowed down what he could, some of it spilling down his chin. When he pulled off, Kurt wiped off his chin and sucked off the come on his fingers.   
  
“Oh, come on. I can not get it up again that fast.” Blaine groaned.   
  
Kurt bit his lip to keep from laughing. He helped Blaine get his briefs and slacks back up, and got up off his knees. “I've gotta get to class.” He pouted a bit.   
  
Blaine laughed at his pout, grabbed his waist and pulled him close so he was standing in the V of his legs. “You should come over next week.”   
  
Kurt looked down at him, a smile playing at his lips. “Okay.” He leaned down, planting a slow kiss on Blaine's lips. “Thanks for lunch, by the way.” He whispered.   
  
Blaine chuckled. “It was my pleasure.” He winked.   
  
Kurt shook his head, his smile growing. He shouldered his bag, walked over to the door and opened it. “I'll see you Monday, Professor Anderson.” The brunette called over his shoulder as he slipped out into the hallway.   
  


* * * 

Kurt was smiling to himself as he made his way down the hall. He had just given Blaine a blow job and got an invitation to go to his house. Some might not think this was any reason to be so happy, but he was. Even if what they had was a tad unconventional.   
  
“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The voice made Kurt stop dead in his tracks.   
  
He sighed and turned to face the owner of said voice. “What do you want, Noah?”   
  
Puck just look at him with a smirk. “I know what you were doing in there.”  
  
“I wasn't doing anything.” Kurt put his hand on his hip and put on his bitch face. “I had a meeting with my professor to talk about an assignment.”   
  
“Riiiiight.” Puck took a step forward. “That's why you have sex hair, your cheeks are flushed and you have an extra bounce in your step.”   
  
“I do not-”  
  
“Oh please, are you forgetting I know this look well? Especially on you.” The smirk was back in full force.   
  
“Shut up, Noah.” Kurt hissed. “I told you not to bring that up where people can here you.”  
  
“Oh, please, Princess. These people don't care.” He rolled his eyes. “At least Finn isn't around.”   
  
Kurt visibly relaxed a bit. “I still don't know how he never figured it out.” A small smile played at the edges of the brunette's mouth.   
  
“Because we're both bad ass enough to not get caught.” Puck shrugged. Their was a small pause before he spoke up again. “So, you're sleeping with a teacher. Nice.”   
  
“I am not-” Kurt started to yell, before looking around and lowering his voice. “I am not sleeping with my teacher. “Not yet anyway.” He mumbled.   
  
“HA! I knew it. So, what are you getting out of this? A passing grade?” There was that smirk again. The one that made Kurt go weak kneed, once upon a time ago.   
  
“No. Neither of us gets anything out of it except company. And orgasms.” Another pause. “You can't say anything, Noah. Okay?” Puck noted that he sounded a little panicked.   
  
“Why?” He loves messing with Kurt, he really does.   
  
“Because, if anyone finds out, he could lose his job. And that's not something either of us really wants to happen. Plus, they could make me take the course again, saying that the grade I earned was 'influenced by our actions outside of class' or whatever.”   
  
Puck turned serious. “I'm not gonna say anything, Kurt. I'm not that heartless. I can tell you're happy with whatever it is you two got going on. And I care about you enough to not ruin that.”   
  
Kurt looked shocked. As if Noah Puckerman caring about him was a sign of the apocalypse. “Well, thank you.”   
  
“Sure thing, Princess.” That smirk was back again. He started to walk away.   
  
“Wait!” He turned around. “Why do you care about me?”   
  
Puck studied him a minute before answering. “Look, just because all we were was 'fuck buddies' or what ever you wanna call it doesn't mean I didn't care about you then either.”   
  
Kurt furrowed his brow. “Really?” He was quiet...Puck knew that meant he was thinking.  
  
“Yeah. I know you had a thing for me, that's kinda why the whole thing started. I thought I would be able to take advantage of that. But after we started hanging out more, I realized you were pretty cool so I stopped sleeping around except for you.”   
  
Realization dawned on Kurt's face. “You liked me!”  
  
“I did not!” Puck's defenses were back up and he was panicking a bit. He hoped to God that Kurt couldn't tell.  
  
“Yes you did...Oh my God, you still do, don't you?” Kurt looked sympathetic.   
  
“Whatever, Princess. I'll keep your secret, that's all you need to worry about.” The ex-jock turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall.   
  
Kurt stood there in shock for a minute before remembering that he had another class to get to. _Well, I did_ not _see that coming_.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

A week later found Kurt on Blaine's doorstep, nervously smoothing out invisible wrinkles on his shirt. He rang the bell and waited. Blaine had a nice house. Not too big, but not too small. It was in a nice neighborhood about 30 minutes from the college. The small front yard was well maintained, and the house it self looked as if it was recently painted. Kurt was pulled out of his reverie by the front door being opened.    
  
“Hey.” Blaine flashed him a charming smile.    
  
“Hey yourself.” Kurt smiled back, nervously.    
  
Blaine moved aside to let Kurt in. The entry way was nicely decorated, something that Kurt feels is definitely  _ Blaine _ . Blaine took his coat, hanging it up in the closet. They made their way to the living room, the color scheme and decorations in here caught Kurt's eye. It was something he could get used to.  _ Wait, what? _   
  
“Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes.” Blaine was making his way across the room to what looked to Kurt like a bar. “Do you want something to drink?” The older man asked, holding up a bottle of vodka.    
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Trying to plaster me with liquor, Mr. Anderson?” A smirk ghosted it's way across his lips.    
  
Blaine chuckled. “Well, I don't see the harm if you're not going anywhere.” Blaine stepped back over, invading Kurt's personal space. “You're not going anywhere later are you?” He whispered in the countertenor's ear.    
  
Kurt was dizzy. His head was spinning with BlaineBlaineBlaine and he could make any sound come out of his mouth. So instead of looking like a fish searching for air, he snapped his mouth shut and nodded.    
  
He could feel Blaine grin against his neck. “Good.” A feather light kiss was placed right below his ear causing the younger man to shiver. It didn't go unnoticed as Kurt had hopped. Blaine placed another kiss to Kurt pulse point. Kurt tried desperately to not shiver, he failed. Blaine kept trailing kisses up and down Kurt's neck and jaw, finally ending at his lips.    
  
The timer on the over started going off. Blaine pulled away. “C'mon.” He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along to the kitchen. Whatever was cooking smelled amazing. Blaine grabbed a pot holder and pulled two dishes out of the oven. After placing them on the counter, he turned off a burner on the stove top.    
  
Kurt was just slightly impressed. Blaine was good looking, smart, funny and he could cook. Okay, slightly impressed is an understatement. He was absolutely head over heals for a one Blaine Anderson. He was only panicking slightly. This was his professor, for Cheesus sake! Kurt took a deep breath, and told himself not to worry too damn much.    
  
Blaine told him to go make himself comfortable at the table. When Kurt walked into the dining room, he noticed that the silverware and glasses were already sitting there. A few minutes later, Blaine appeared caring two plates and a bottle of wine tucked under his arm. He set everything down on the table and uncorked the wine. Blaine took the seat next to Kurt and poured them both a glass of wine.    
  
“This looks amazing, Blaine.” Kurt's mouth was watering just looking at his plate.    
  
“It's nothing really, just some roast chicken, ratatouille and brown rice.” He shrugged.    
  
Kurt cut off a piece of chicken and brought it to his mouth, giving an appreciative moan. “Don't be so modest, this is amazing. Seriously.” He brought a forkful of ratatouille to his mouth. “Where did you learn to cook so well?”   
  
Blaine chuckled. “Uh, this guy I was with right out of college was really into doing 'coupley things'. One of those things was a couple's cooking class.”    
  
Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Couple's cooking class?”    
  
Blaine laughed. “Yeah, it wasn't that great. But I learned a few things.” He shrugged.    
  
The rest of their meal went much the same way. They talked and laughed until their plates were cleaned and the bottle of wine was empty. Kurt helped Blaine put the food and dishes away. Blaine grabbed their glasses and another bottle of wine. Kurt followed him to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to him.    
  
“So,” Blaine handed Kurt a glass of wine. “who was that guy you were talking to last Friday?”    
  
Kurt choked on his mouthful of wine. “Uh, what guy?”    
  
Blaine raised an eyebrow. “After you left my office, you were talking to a guy.”  He took a sip from his glass.    
  
Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Did you hear what we were talking about?”    
  
“Only bits and pieces.” Blaine took another sip. “Why don't you fill me in.”    
  
Kurt emptied his glass in one gulp, set it on the coffee table and turned his body towards Blaine. “Well, his name is Noah. We went to high school together.” He took a breath. “In our senior year, we had this friends with benefits type thing going.”    
  
“Type thing?” Blaine poured them both more wine.    
  
Kurt picked up his glass, took a sip. “Yeah. It was mutual attraction, but neither of us wanted to be in a relationship. Or, well, so I thought.” Another sip. “Last Friday, it came out that he had, has, feelings for me.”    
  
“Wow. Did you have feelings for him?” Blaine's tone wasn't laced with accusation, just curiosity.    
  
“No.” Kurt shook his head. “Well, I guess I did back then. Other wise I wouldn't have had sex with him. But I don't anymore.”    
  
Blaine nodded in understanding. “If you don't mind me asking, what did you do with him, sex wise?”    
  
Kurt finished off his wine again. “Um, well, pretty much all the basics. Hand jobs, blow jobs, frottage, penetrative sex.”    
  
Blaine nodded again. “Did you ever try any kinks?”    
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow again. “Like what?”    
  
“I don't know, I don't know your kinks yet.” He smirked.    
  
Kurt set his empty glass down on the coffee table. “You could work on finding out.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Over the course of the next week, Kurt is only slightly freaking out. The realization he had at Blaine's house has been eating at him. He didn't stay after on Monday for their usual quick conversation and make out session, he was one of the first out of the room. He skipped out on their lunch dates and it was starting to make him feel guilty. Blaine didn't deserve to be avoided and not know why just because Kurt can't get it together. At least, that was what Kurt kept telling himself.   
  
On Thursday, Kurt stood in front of Blaine's office door. His hand was raised, ready to knock, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would lean forward, ready to knock, then hesitate only for a second. But that second was all it took for Kurt to loose his confidence.    
  
“Going to knock anytime soon?” A voice from behind asked.    
  
Kurt dropped his hand while inwardly cursing himself. He knew that voice. He turned slowly, head down so he couldn't meet those hazel eyes. “Hi.” He whispered.    
  
“Hi.” Blaine stepped forward, unlocking the door and stepping inside. “Why don't you come in?” He set his bag on top of his desk. “I don't think this is a conversation for the hallway.”    
  
Kurt nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He stood awkwardly by the door, hands clasped in front of him. When Blaine looked up at him, he almost lost it. He dropped his bag to the floor, and launched himself at the older man. Kurt threw his arms around his neck, trying to hold back the tears.    
  
“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He whispered into Blaine's neck.    
  
Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist. “It's okay.” He murmured. “It's okay, just tell me what's going on.”    
  
Kurt nodded, but didn't remove himself from Blaine. “Last week, when we were at your house, um...” He took a deep breath. “I realized that my feelings for you were deeper than I originally thought.” Kurt sniffed. He didn't want to wipe his nose on Blaine's shirt, that would be rather rude.    
  
Blaine moved his hands up to Kurt's shoulders to pull him back and look him in the eye. “Okay.” He said slowly. “But that doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me.” He didn't sound angry, just curious.    
  
“I, um...” Kurt tried to take a deep breath, but it came out stuttered.  _ Great, the tears are going to fall.  _   
  
Blaine took notice of Kurt's distress and sat down on the worn leather chair that called the corner home, pulling Kurt down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around him protectively. “Just start at the beginning. Go slow.” He coaxed.    
  
“Okay.” Kurt whispered. He took another deep breath. “I've never had these feelings for anyone that could possibly reciprocate.” He was mumbling, he knew, but Blaine could hear him just the same. “I never knew about Noah and his feelings, but even if I had...I, um, never really felt that way about him.” Blaine nodded his understanding.    
  
“The only reason I agreed to fool around with Noah was because I didn't want to go to college not knowing anything.” He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. “And he was there, and willing, so I went for it.” He paused to take a deep breath. When he spoke again, it was barely above a whisper. “I was tormented in high school because of who I was. Until Noah came out our senior year, I was the only one.”    
  
Blaine's grip on him tightened and he placed a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. “I think I understand now. Why you've been avoiding me and all that.” He moved his head to place a kiss on Kurt's temple. “So, we don't have to talk about it, unless you want to.”   
  
“Not really.” Kurt murmured.    
  
“Alright.” Blaine didn't make to get up, just held Kurt in his arms placing kisses anywhere he could reach from this position. After awhile, Blaine finally spoke again. “Why don't you come over tonight for dinner.” Kurt looked up at him. “You don't have any early morning classes tomorrow, so you can spend the night.” Blaine's signature smirk was firmly in place.    
  
** * * *  **   
  
Kurt rang the doorbell five minutes before the time Blaine had instructed him to arrive. He ran his hand down his shirt to smooth out any wrinkles and reached up to make sure his hair was still in place. When Blaine opened the door, Kurt smiled. “Hi.”   
  
“Hi.” Blaine grinned. “Come on in.” He stepped aside to let the young countertenor in. “So, my meeting ran longer than I expected, I didn't have time to make anything.” The curly haired man explained as they walked to the kitchen. “I hope take out is okay.” He turned to flash a hopeful smile at Kurt.    
  
“Definitely okay.” Kurt agreed. “I'm a college freshman, what do you think I eat?” He laughed.    
  
Blaine shrugged and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. They divided and dished up the Chinese food, grabbed two glasses and the bottle of wine from the fridge and made their way to the couch. They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally asking the other about the rest of their day. After they finished eating, the two men sat there talking while they finished off the wine.   
  
Blaine leaned forward to set his empty glass down on the coffee table. He sat back, head resting on the back of the couch, looking at Kurt. “You are so beautiful.” The older man murmurs.    
  
Kurt flushes a deep shade of red before biting his lip. “Thanks.” He mumbles. “So are you, you know.”   
  
Blaine smiles a little, holding out his hand. “C'mon.” He stands and pulls Kurt along by the hand up the stairs. As soon as Kurt realizes where they're going, he's suddenly struck with nerves.  _ Are we going to have sex? Just cuddle? Oh God.  _ He doesn't know when he started to hyperventilate, but Blaine is now facing him, a concern etched across his features. And when did they stop walking?    
  
“Kurt?” Blaine takes the younger man's face in his hands. “What's wrong? Talk to me.”   
  
“We, I...” Kurt tries to steady his breathing enough to speak. He finally manages to utter “Upstairs.”    
  
Blaine's eyes widen. “Do you not want to be upstairs?”    
  
Kurt shakes his head the best he can while still in Blaine's grasp. “'S'fine.”   
  
“Okay. We don't have to have sex, you know.” The older man whispers, leaning in to kiss Kurt's lips gently. “We can lay in bed and kiss for hours or just lay there.”    
  
Kurt nods. “Okay.” Blaine smiles, returns his hand to Kurt's and begins to walk down the hallway again. “But, we can do stuff if we want to, right?” Kurt asks, his voice hushed in the quiet of the house.    
  
Blaine turns around, eyebrow raised and a look of amusement on his face. “Of course.” He smiles, then returns to leading Kurt down the hall to his bedroom.    
  
Blaine pushed open the door at the end of the hallway, revealing his room. The walls were a dark shade of red with white paneling along the joint between the walls and the floor, which was hardwood. The walls had a few paintings on them similar to the ones around the rest of the house. There was a dresser off to one side and a side table by the bed. It was large, a king from what Kurt could tell, and covered in throw pillows. The duvet was red and white, matching the walls.    
  
“Wow.” Kurt breathed. “Your room is amazing.” It was then that one of the paintings caught his eye. “Wait, I know that painting.” He said, walking to the far wall, next to the door to the bathroom. “It's an Abigail Anderson.” Kurt turned to face Blaine, a wondering expression on his face.    
  
“Yeah, my sister gave it to me for my birthday because it's one of my favorites.”    
  
“You're a fan of Abigail Anderson's work?” Kurt was in awe. He had never met anyone who knew of Abigail Anderson, let alone liked her work.    
  
Blaine just smirked, waiting for his young lover to piece the puzzle together.    
  
“Do you only know of her because you have the same last name?” Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes.    
  
Blaine snorted. “No, we grew up together.”    
  
Realization flashed across Kurt's face. “Holy shit. You're-”   
  
“She's my sister.” Blaine clarified, clearly amused with Kurt's antics.    
  
“She's your...wow.” Kurt blinked a few times. “Wait...are all the paintings in your house hers?”   
  
“Yeah, most are originals done just for me. No one's ever seen them unless they've been to my house.”    
  
Kurt gaped at the older man. “Seriously?” He yelled.    
  
Blaine just nodded, smiling. “And that one,” He pointed to the one Kurt was standing by. “Is the original that was hanging in her gallery in New York.”    
  
Blaine wasn't sure it was possible, but Kurt's eyes got even wider. “That's an  _original_ Abigail Anderson? This is one of my favorite paintings she has done...and you have it in your bedroom.”    
  
Kurt was astounded. Here he was hooking up with this amazing guy (professor issue aside) and he was Abigail Anderson's brother.  _ Whoa.  _   
  
“She's having a gallery viewing for some of her new pieces in December. Do you want to go?”    
  
Blaine suddenly had an armful of Kurt and the latter's lips pressed against his.  _ I'll take that as a yes. _ Blaine chuckled into the kiss, sucking Kurt's lower lip into his mouth. Kurt had hitched his legs up around Blaine's waist, his ankles locked behind the older man's back. Blaine's hands firmly placed on Kurt's ass, holding him up, squeezed causing Kurt to moan rather loudly.    
  
Blaine pulled back, resting his forehead against Kurt's. “Want you so much.” He whispered, kissing Kurt again.    
  
“Take me. Please, Blaine. Need you.” Kurt was panting, still catching his breath after their kiss.    
  
Blaine walked them over to the bed and dropping Kurt down. He used the heels of his hands and feet to push himself back to the center of the bed as Blaine climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to him, straddling his thighs. He leaned over, kissing Kurt hard. The younger man's back arched, connecting their clothed chests, as he moaned into Blaine's mouth.    
  
Kurt was tense under Blaine, he could feel it. He wasn't sure why Kurt was nervous, he wasn't a virgin after all, but he  was nervous. The older man could feel it. Suddenly an idea hit him, he pulls away from Kurt and huffs out a laugh when Kurt tries to follow his lips. “Let's get these clothes off, okay?”   When Kurt nods, Blaine climbs off of Kurt and helps him pull his shirt off, then his pants and boxer briefs. Blaine sheds his clothes and adds them to the pile on the floor. “Lay on your stomach for me.” Blaine murmurs. Kurt complied while Blaine pads over to the en suit to grab a bottle of massage oil.    
  
The tan skinned man climbs back on the bed and straddles Kurt's thighs. “What are you doing?” Came Kurt's muffled voice from the head of the bed.    
  
Blaine smiles affectionately down at the boy under him. “I'm gonna help you relax.” He pops the lid on the oil and pours some onto his hand. He rubs his hands together to help warm up the oil before placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders and squeezing and kneading the pale flesh, loosening up the muscles under his firm ministrations.   
  
Kurt moans embarrassingly loud. “God, that feels good.”   
  
Blaine laughs softly, continuing to knead to rub. Kurt brings his arms up, crossing them and laying them down under his head. He's turned his head to the side, Blaine can see his eyes are closed. The older man moves his hands down Kurt's pale smooth back, kneading the skin while he goes. When he reached the small of the younger man's back, Blaine stopped, rubbing his thumbs around the small dimples right about the globes of Kurt's ass.    
  
Blaine leans down, placing a kiss to the dip right above the crack. “You are so beautiful.” He murmurs against Kurt's skin. Kurt hums and shifts to look over his shoulder at Blaine. There was a small smile on his face. “Can I try something?” At Kurt's nod, Blaine dips his head back down, placing kisses over both cheeks.    
  
Kurt's body relaxes into the bed more and Blaine moves his hands down to the globes of the brunette's ass, pulling them apart to reveal the puckered whole. He trails kisses down the center of Kurt's ass till he reaches the pucker. Blaine kisses it, causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine grins against Kurt's skin before sticking his tongue out and licking over Kurt's hole repeatedly. The moans that were escaping the countertenor could only be described as pornographic. Blaine stiffened his tongue and began to thrust it in and out of the tight hole, loosening the muscles.   
  
“Blaine!” Kurt gasps. “Oh, God” He's panting now, moans flowing from him. “Please don't stop.”    
  
Blaine really didn't have any plans to, so he flattened his tongue again, lapping at Kurt's hole. He pulled back for a second to suck on a finger before slowly sliding it into Kurt's loosened hole. The young man moaned, lifting his hips up off the bed to try and get more of Blaine inside him. He slid his finger out of Kurt slowly, licking around the digit. Kurt's hands and now fisted in sheets on either side of his head, his breathing is raged and he's rutting against the bed. Blaine crooks his finger, rubbing it against Kurt's prostate and he falls boneless into the sheets, moaning.    
  
Blaine smirks and crooks his finger again, rubbing against the bundle of nerves in a constant rhythm. He leans back down, tongue circling around the stretched hole. A constant stream of moans and whimpers escape Kurt and Blaine can tell he's close to coming. Blaine pulls back just enough to place a kiss on Kurt's left cheek before he whispers “Come for me, Kurt.”   
  
Kurt's whole body stiffens before he relaxes. His grip on the sheets loosens and his breathing is labored. Blaine pulls his finger out slowly and crawls over Kurt's lithe body to hover above him, dropping kisses along his spine as he goes. “How do you feel, baby?” He whispers into Kurt's ear.    
  
Kurt's only response is a hum, a small smile playing at his lips. Blaine leans down, kissing the corner of his mouth. Blaine rolls over to the side of Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist to pull him close.  Kurt's eyes droop closed as Blaine kisses his forehead. “Go to sleep, baby.” Kurt hums again, his breathing evening out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of fresh brewed coffee wafting in from down stairs. He sat up and stretched before slipping out of bed and pulling on his underwear. Blaine's shirt was still laying on the floor, so Kurt grabbed it and shrugged it on, buttoning a few of the buttons in the middle. Although Kurt was taller than Blaine, he was slimmer, so the shirt was lose and hanging off of one shoulder.    
  
As Kurt descended the stairs, the smell of coffee got stronger, and he could hear Blaine singing along to the radio in the kitchen. The young countertenor rounded the corner, his bare feet not making any sound on the cold linoleum of the kitchen, and leaned up against the wall. He watched as Blaine, dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, shook his hips to the beat of the song while he stood in front of the stove. Blaine spun around to find Kurt smirking with amusement across the room. “Oh, uh, hey. Good morning!” Blaine smiled nervously.    
  
“Morning.” Kurt padded across the room to Blaine, kissing him quickly. “Whatchya making?”    
  
Blaine turned back to the stove. “Pancakes.” He said proudly. “I figured you'd need something to get your strength back up for today.”    
  
Kurt raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't that worn out last night. And I slept all night.” He took pity on Blaine who looked like someone kicked his puppy. “But, I like pancakes, so I'll eat them.” Kurt walked over to the coffee pot, pulling down a mug from the cupboard above it and pouring himself a cup.    
  
“Good. Because I made these pancakes with lots of love and affection.” Blaine grabbed the spatula to flip over the two that were in the pan. Kurt just smiled as he sipped his coffee.    
  


***** * *** **

  
The rest of the day was spent texting through classes that they were supposed to be teaching or paying attention in. Kurt came back over to Blaine's house that night. They ate dinner that they made together and then curled up on the couch to watch  _ Love, Actually. _  
  
They didn't always have sex when Kurt would stay the night. Sometimes they'd watch movies or sit and talk for hours about everything from books to movies to art. They talked about their childhoods and what they want for their futures. Conversations flowed easily, and Kurt found himself falling more and more for Blaine everyday.   
  
It was a Wednesday when Kurt finally decided that he wanted to have sex with Blaine. Not that what they were doing  _ wasn't_ __ sex, but Kurt didn't really know what else to call it in his head without sounding clinical. It had been almost a month of texts and dinner at Blaine’s house and mind blowing orgasms. And Kurt was pretty sure he was in love with Blaine, which is why he was ready to let the older man have that part of him. A part of him that Kurt sometimes regrets giving to Puck, but what’s done is done, he has to tell himself.   
  
That night, Kurt heads over to Blaine’s like he promised he would. He’s nervous, more nervous than he really thinks he should be. This is  _Blaine_. The same Blaine who has been nothing but patient and understanding from the beginning. The same Blaine who has never pressured him into anything. Kurt takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.   
  
When he walks up to the front door, he rings the bell and waits. A few minutes later he can hear heavy footsteps and Blaine mutter rather loudly “Coming, coming! Hang on.” Kurt raises an eyebrow because he had only rung the bell once. When the door swings open, Blaine looks shocked to see him. “Kurt! What are you doing here?”  
  
Kurt’s eyebrow raises again. “We agreed I’d come over tonight.” He says slowly.  
  
Blaine’s eyes widen. “Oh, God. I’m sorry, I totally forgot!” He looks genuinely sorry, Kurt is just busy trying to hide an amused smirk. “Come in, come in!”   
  
Kurt slides past Blaine, letting their chests brush together. Blaine shivers, Kurt smirks again. “So, what were you up to before I interrupted?”   
  
Blaine stutters for a second. “Uh, nothing. I was just laying in bed, working on lesson plans.” Blaine brings his left hand up to the back of his neck and rubs at it, almost sheepishly.   
  
“Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?” Kurt asks as he slips his coat off. He slides up in front of Blaine, fisting his hands into Blaine’s t-shirt. Kurt leans in close, lips brushing against Blaine’s as he whispers “What were you really doing, Blaine?”   
  
“I-uh, I...” Blaine swallows hard while looking everywhere but at Kurt.   
  
“What were you doing, Blaine?”   
  
“Masturbating.” Blaine mumbles causing Kurt to give him the look that clearly reads ‘Come again?’  
  
Blaine sighs, taking a step back from Kurt. “I was masturbating, okay?” He huffs, turning to walk to the kitchen because he  _ really _ needs a drink.  
  
Kurt grabs his wrist. “Really?”   
  
When Blaine turns back around to face Kurt, he can see that Kurt’s pupils are lust blown and he seems to be breathing a bit heavier. “Yeah.” He whispers. Before Blaine can even offer up any more of an answer than that, Kurt is dragging him up the stairs.   
  
Blaine is suddenly flung onto the bed and Kurt is crawling over him. “That is so fucking hot, Blaine.” He growls. Blaine has never heard Kurt sound more sexy. Kurt leans down, his lips brushing against Blaine’s again. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
Blaine’s pretty sure his brain just short circuited. He’s weighting the options, deciding if he should tell Kurt exactly what he as thinking about because he’s not too sure Kurt’s quite ready to hear that. He’s pulled from his thoughts by a sharp tug on his hair.  
  
“What were you thinking about, Blaine?”  
  
“You.” He whispers, looking up at Kurt, searching for any sign of hesitance or that he’s uncomfortable. Not finding any, Blaine continues. “I was thinking about you, under me, writhing in pleasure-” He’s cut off by soft lips pressed hard against his own.   
  
“I want that, too.” Kurt whispered, kissing his way down Blaine’s neck. Blaine visibly shuddered.   
  
Kurt was almost to Blaine’s shoulder, his shirt collar pulled down and away from his body, when the older man finally decided to take charge and flipped them over. Kurt squeaked in surprise. “That was not very nice.” He huffed.   
  
Blaine chuckled. “I wasn’t going for nice. Besides, wasn’t this about you writhing  _ under  _ me?”   
  
Kurt’s breath hitches. Blaine smirks, he’s got the younger man right where he wants him. Blaine begins his assault on Kurt’s neck - licking, biting and sucking. Kurt is writhing already and moaning Blaine’s name. He’s so focused on his task at hand that he almost misses Kurt saying “Wait. Blaine, wait.” But he does hear it, and he pulls back, looking down at Kurt with concerned laced though his features.   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
Kurt bites his lip, Blaine’s pretty sure from nervousness. “Nothing. I just...I’m ready.” He whispers the last part while he looks anywhere but at Blaine.   
  
It takes about two seconds for what Kurt’s said to register with Blaine. When it finally sinks in he’s leaning down and pressing his lips to Kurt’s hard enough to bruise, he thinks. When he pulls back Kurt is panting hard. “You’re sure?” Blaine has to ask, he has to know that Kurt is absolutely sure because as much as he wants to just dive in head first and ravish the beautiful man in front of him, he also wants Kurt to be comfortable.   
  
“Yes.” Kurt whispers, grinning.   
  
Blaine kisses him again, this time softer. “Okay.” He smiles at Kurt.  



	8. Chapter 8

Blaine sits up and pulls his shirt off over his head. He drops it to the floor then starts to finger the hem of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt smiles up at him and sits up as best he can with Blaine in his lap. The older man pulls off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor with his own shirt. They lay back down and share slow, languid kisses. Blaine is in no hurry, but he really wants to get Kurt naked and run his hands all over that beautiful pale skin.    
  
Sitting up again, Blaine crawls off of Kurt and down the bed. He looks to Kurt for permission, and when it’s given, he pops the button on his jeans and pulls the zipper down before tugging the fabric down Kurt’s long legs. He lifts Kurt’s feet and pulls his jeans off of each then adds them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.    
  
He kisses his way up Kurt’s legs, completely ignoring the area he wants to ravage most, and continues up his stomach and chest. Kurt’s breathing is labored and he’s watching Blaine through half lidded eyes. Blaine kisses up Kurt’s neck to his lips and kisses him once again.    
  
“Hi.” Kurt whispers.    
  
“Hi.” Blaine parrots.    
  
Kurt smiles and brings his hands up to run up and down Blaine’s bare sides. The movement tickles, but Blaine tries not to squirm and give away that he’s ticklish. He kisses Kurt again, in hopes to distract him from the tickling. It seems to work, Kurt’s hands still. Pulling back, Blaine watches Kurt’s expressions. He loves the faces Kurt makes depending on what he’s feeling. Right now, he can tell that the younger man is happy and horny - two things Blaine is glad that Kurt is.    
  
He climbs off the bed and pushes his sweats down to pool around his feet. He’s naked now, as he steps out of the clothes and climbs back onto the bed. Kurt is openly staring at Blaine’s cock - hard and standing out from between his legs.    
  
“Can I take these off?” Blaine murmurs as he runs his fingers along the waistband of Kurt’s underwear.    
  
Kurt nods and Blaine starts to slowly peel them down, revealing inch after glorious inch of Kurt’s beautiful skin. Once he has them off of Kurt, he tosses them off the side of the bed and drinks in all of Kurt. The light dusting of hair on his thighs, his cock - hard and leaking, laying against his belly - the small patch of trimmed hair nestled at the base. Kurt’s toned torso and chest. “You’re gorgeous.” Blaine whispers.    
  
Kurt flushes pink down to his chest. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He quips.    
  
Blaine chuckles and leans down to place kisses on random spots of Kurt’s chest. “Will let me take care of you?”    
  
“Yes.” Kurt hisses, clearly ready for more.    
  
Blaine kisses his way down to Kurt’s cock. He licks up the underside from base to tip before sinking his mouth down around it. Kurt moans loudly and bucks up into the wet heat. Blaine grabs his hips to still him while Kurt babbles out an apology. Blaine bobs his head a few times, using his tongue to tease the vein along the underside of Kurt’s cock. An idea comes to him mid-bob, so he pulls off and moves his hands down to the backs of Kurt’s thighs. He pushes them up, bending the younger boy nearly in half. The new position exposes his hole.    
  
The minute that Blaine folds him in half, Kurt knows what’s coming. He can see it in Blaine’s eyes, in the way he stares hungrily at his ass hole. Blaine leans down and laps over the puckered skin. Kurt’s hands scrabble for purchase and end up tangled in the bedding. Not slowing down his assault, Blaine licks Kurt’s hole, dipping the tip of his tongue in every few passes.    
  
Kurt was a mess. He was writhing and moaning, begging for more. Blaine finally took pity on his and sat up, reaching for the lube that he had left out on the side table. He drops it on the bed near Kurt’s hip before leaning back over and pulling a condom out of the top drawer. He situates himself between Kurt’s spread legs and grabs the lube, popping the cap open. Kurt bends his knees, giving Blaine better access, and after slicking up his fingers, Blaine slowly begins to slide two into Kurt.    
  
Slow, steady strokes is how he starts out. Pushing lube into Kurt’s spit slicked hole. He adds a third finger when Kurt starts to fuck down onto his hand. A few pumps in and Kurt starts to babble for more. Blaine pulls his fingers out and tears open the condom wrapper with his teeth after a few failed attempts with his slick hand. He rolls the latex down his erection and slicks himself up with the remaining lube still on his hand.   
  
Grabbing Kurt’s thighs, he pushes him back into his previous position and lines himself up. He pushes forward slowly, giving Kurt time to adjust. He pauses when Kurt hisses, after a few beats, he continues to push in. He continues until he bottoms out, his hips resting against Kurt’s ass. “Are you doing okay, baby?”    
  
Kurt nods and smiles. “Yeah, you can move.”   
  
Blaine doesn’t need to be told twice. He slowly pulls out, then pushes back in. He repeats the movement, fucking into Kurt slowly. He picks up the pace slightly, moving just a bit faster when Kurt groans “Harder, Blaine!”    
  
He obliges, and starts to slam back in after pulling out until his cockhead is stretching Kurt’s rim. Kurt moans and arches off the bed. Blaine fucks him hard and fast, all inhibitions lost. Kurt moans and starts up a mantra and Blaine’s name and ‘please’.    
  
Kurt’s orgasm sneaks up on him hard and fast. Blaine hits his prostate and Kurt’s gone, coming all over his own chest. Blaine moans at the feeling of Kurt’s ass clamping down around his cock. He fucks into him one, two, three more times before he stills and comes, flooding the condom. Blaine collapses on Kurt, causing both to let out a soft “Omph.” He pulls out slowly and rolls to the side.    
  
“We should clean up.” Blaine says after a few silent minutes.    
  
Kurt hums as his eyes drift shut. “Later.” He mumbles.    
  
Blaine chuckles and slides off the bed to go dispose of the condom. He comes back to bed and climbs under the covers, pulling Kurt close and spooning behind him. “G’night, baby.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt had been spending almost every night at Blaine’s house, stating that his bed was way more comfortable than his standard dorm issued mattress. Blaine didn’t mind of course, it just meant more time to be with Kurt in a boyfriend type way than a strictly platonic and professional way. As the semester was coming to an end, Kurt was getting more excited about heading to New York City. His father had been none too pleased to hear that Kurt was jet setting off to the city with some guy he had never met, but after a long argument from Kurt filled with lots of  __ But I’m an adult _ _ ’s, he let it go. At least his son would be home for Christmas.   
  
Blaine had made all the travel arrangements and told Kurt to only worry about packing his own things. Kurt, of course, was all too happy to oblige. Packing was a full time job in of itself, and with also having to pack up most of his dorm room for the holiday break on top of finals, well, Kurt pretty much had his hands full.   
  
The last day of the semester, Kurt packed up the few things he was taking home over the break into his Navigator and headed over to Blaine’s. He had lied to his dad, telling him that they were giving them until Monday to get out of the dorms and he wasn’t finished packing, so that he could spend the weekend with Blaine. Of course, it wasn’t a total lie, they did have until Monday, but he had finished packing almost a week ago.   
  
Now he was laying on Blaine’s couch, his feet in Blaine’s lap. The older man was working the arches of Kurt’s feet with his thumbs, massaging away the pain of being on his feet all day. “We leave on Tuesday.” Kurt murmurs.   
  
Blaine hums. “That we do.” He stops massaging and rests his hands in Kurt’s ankles. “Are you excited?”  
  
“Of course.” Kurt smiles. “I’ve been planning my outfits since you invited me. I’ve also made a list of places I want to visit.”   
  
“Oh?” Blaine picks up his glass of wine from the end table.   
  
Kurt hums. “I have to see Central Park.”  
  
“Naturally.” Blaine cuts in.   
  
Grinning, Kurt continues. “And I have to walk down Broadway.”  
  
“Of course.” Blaine chimes in again.   
  
“And I’d like to see the skyline at night.” Kurt finishes quietly. “It was something my mom always talked about wanting to see.”   
  
Blaine smiles at Kurt and squeezes his ankle. “I’ll show you all of the city, even the skyline.” He promises.   
  


* * *

  
Kurt heads home late in the morning on Monday. They had woken up slowly, lazily, before enjoying a round of morning sex. After that they showered and had a brunch. Now Kurt was in his old room and staring at an empty suitcase that sat on the bed. It had taken him almost two hours to get all his things unpacked from school and then the things he needed for New York gathered on his bed. He knew what he wanted to pack, the problem was getting it all to fit into his suitcase. He had already set aside the things that could go into his carry-on, so that emptied up some space.    
  
In the middle of rolling up his jeans, to save space, he hears his father’s boot clad feet come stomping up the stairs. “Kurt?”   
  
“Yeah, Dad?” He shouts back, placing this jeans in his suitcase.    
  
“You’re home.”    
  
Kurt doesn’t turn around, just continues to roll his jeans and place them in his suitcase. “I am.” He answers simply.    
  
“So you leave tomorrow?” His dad asks.    
  
Kurt can hear the almost hurt in his tone. The almost hurt is just as bad as actually hurt, and this is why he sometimes gets mad as his father. The guilt tripping. “Yes.” Kurt places his last pair of jeans in his suitcase and then turns around. His dad is still in his work uniform. “I head for the airport at noon. I’ll be back on the twenty-third.”    
  
Burt nods. It’s all information he’s heard before. “Alright. I still wish I knew this guy you were goin’ with.” He holds up his hand as Kurt opens his mouth to protest. “I know, I know. You’re an adult. But, Kurt, buddy, you’re still my kid. And I worry.”    
  
Kurt sighs. The guilt tripping. “I know. I’ll call you every day and let you know that I’m okay, okay?”    
  
Nodding again, Burt agrees. “Okay. That’s more than I was expecting, so thanks.”    
  
“Of course.” Kurt offers a small smile. “Do you want me to start dinner?”    
  
“Oh, no. Carole’s picking up some Chinese.”    
  
Kurt nods. “‘Kay. Well, I’m gonna get back to packing.”    
  
“Alright, I’ll let you get to it then.” Burt starts to head back out to the hallway. “Oh and Kurt, it’s good to have you home.”    
  
Kurt smiles. “It’s good to be home.”    
  


* * *

  
Kurt finishes packing by the time Carole comes home with dinner. Finn gets home right before she does and drops his duffel bags in the hallway and races to the kitchen at the mention of food. Kurt rolls his eyes. __Nothing’s changed_._ It feels good to be around his family again. Even though they go to the same school, he hardly ever sees Finn. After dinner he settles in the living room to watch a movie with the rest of them. Halfway through, his phone vibrates with a new text message.  
  
 _**_** Can’t wait to get you all to myself in NYC. ** _ ** _  
  
Kurt grins, biting his lip to keep it from getting too big, and taps out a reply.   
_**  
_** Me either. I can already imagine what hotel sex will be like. ** _ ** _  
  
He grips his phone, impatiently waiting for a reply. He doesn’t have to wait long.   
  
_**_** Amazing. We’re gonna have sex on every surface of that room! ** _ ** _  
  
Kurt can feel his cock twitch in anticipation.   
  
_**_** Can’t wait. ;) ** _ ** _  
  


* * *

  
Kurt wakes up on Tuesday with the jitters. He’s so nervous and excited, he can hardly eat breakfast. He packs up his Navigator and heads back to Blaine’s house in Columbus after numerous rounds of goodbyes with this dad. Blaine’s waiting for him when he pulls up. He gets out and runs over, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck and kissing him.    
  
Blaine hums. “Well, hello to you, too.”    
  
Kurt giggles. “Hi.”    
  
“You ready to go?” Blaine asks, leading him into the house.    
  
“Of course!” Kurt doesn’t bother to take off his shoes or coat.    
  
Blaine heads over to the phone. “I’ll call us a cab then.”    
  
Twenty minutes later, they’re loading their suitcases into the trunk of a taxi and heading for the airport. When they pull up to the unloading zone, Kurt stands off to the side, ready to collect their luggage as Blaine helps the driver and then pays him. They pull their suitcases along behind them as they weave through the crowded airport. They pass through security and get their tickets in record time, despite the crowd and decide to get something to eat while they wait to board.    
  
They end up getting McDonalds after vetoing all the other options. They find a small table in a corner and sit down to eat. Blaine asks all sorts of questions about what Kurt wants to do first, and chuckles when Kurt can’t make up his mind. Just as they finish eating, a lady announces over the PA system that their flight is now boarding.    
  


* * *

  
Kurt can hardly contain himself as they exit the airport and head for the waiting cabs. He almost runs into several people before he decides it would just be better to look at where he’s going than at the things around him. Blaine is all too amused by it and just lets Kurt look around while he loads their bags into the trunk of a taxi. The ride is mostly silent because Kurt is too preoccupied with taking in all he can as they pass by. Blaine watches him, fondness oozing out of him.   
  
They pull up in front of the hotel and the doorman helps them with their luggage. Blaine pays the driver and thanks him with a smile before stepping back onto the sidewalk and heading inside. He assures the doorman that they can carry their own things, and tips him generously as they head inside. Kurt stares in amazement. He’s never stayed at a hotel with a doorman, or one where you tip.  
  
After checking in, they head up to their room to settle in. The elevator doors slide open and Blaine takes Kurt’s hand as they walk down the hall to their room. He slides the keycard into the door and pushes it open when the light turns green. Kurt’s breath instantly leaves him as he steps into the room. It’s the nicest hotel room he’s ever been in. There’s a small sitting area next to an electric fireplace. A TV rests on the wall above it. There’s a dressing table next to the closet, which is right next to the bathroom. As he steps further into the room he sees the bed, the king sized bed that looks fit for a King.   
  
“Blaine.” He whispers.   
  
“You like?” Blaine asks, coming to stand in front of him.   
  
Kurt looks at him. “I love.” He has to stop himself from adding  __ you. _ _


	10. Chapter 10

After unpacking and freshening up, Blaine decided they should go see some sites and then grab dinner. Kurt readily agreed, bouncing lightly with anticipation. The evening air was cold, causing Kurt to tighten his scarf around his neck as they made their way down the crowded sidewalk.

“So, are you liking New York so far?” Blaine playfully bumped his shoulder into Kurt’s.

Smiling, Kurt looking at Blaine. “Of course! But I’m sure I’ll love it once I see more of it.”

Blaine hums. “How much did you get to see when you were here for glee?”

“What?” Kurt almost stops walking.

“I did a little research on you.” Blaine admits, smiling. “You were in your high school glee club, which you already told me, you guys made it to Nationals your junior year.”

Kurt blushes. “That we did.” He has no idea why Blaine knowing that is making him embarrassed. “We didn’t win, I still blame my step-brother for that.”

Blaine winces. “Yeah, saw that video on youtube.”

Kurt huffs. “Oh well.” He shrugs. “It’s nice to be back.”

“Yeah, it is.” Blaine agrees while he takes Kurt’s hand in his.

* * *

Blaine takes him out to see the city after they eat. He shows him around Times Square, and all of the places he didn’t get to see when he was here for Nationals. As the night gets colder, they stop for coffee on their way back to the hotel. Kurt sips his mocha while swinging their joined hands between their bodies. “I had a lot of fun today.”

Blaine looks over at Kurt and smiles. “So did I. I kind of like playing tour guide.”

“Yeah?” Kurt grins. “Well, good. I need one tomorrow, too.”

They get to the hotel and take the elevator up to their room. Blaine slides the keycard into the slot and pushes open the door. They shrug off their coats and scarves before collapsing onto the bed. Kurt snuggles into Blaine’s side. “You know what would be fun?” He mumbles.

“Hmm?” Blaine hums.

“Hotel sex.” Kurt grins, tilting his head up to look at Blaine.

Blaine smirks and rolls over on top of Kurt, causing Kurt to giggle. “I think that is a fantastic idea.”

They quickly pull off their clothes and climb back onto the bed. Kurt laid on his stomach, waiting for Blaine to grab the lube from his suitcase. He loved having sex in this position, Blaine always got so deep. Dropping the bottle of lube next to Kurt on the bed, Blaine climbed over him, straddling his thighs. He leaned down and dropped kisses all over Kurt’s shoulder blades. He continued kissing a trail down Kurt’s spine, stopping just above his ass. Kurt wiggles his ass, making Blaine chuckle and swing down with a playful slap.

“Don’t get impatient.” Blaine chastised.

“Well, you’re slow.” Kurt whined.

“No,” Blaine said slowly. “It’s called foreplay.”

Kurt huffed, but let it drop when he heard Blaine uncap the lube. Suddenly there was cool liquid dripping down the cleft of his ass and pooling around his hole. He moaned and pushed back against Blaine’s fingers as the older man worked them into his asshole. A third finger slowly joined the first two, making Kurt groan and clench the sheet in his hands. “God, Blaine.” He moaned. “Please, just get in me!”

“I am in you.” Blaine leaned over him to murmur in his ear.

“You know what I mean!” Kurt whined.

Blaine chuckled. “Alright, alright.” He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and grabbed the bottle of lube to slick up his achingly hard cock. “You ready for me, baby?” He whispered as he lined himself up.

Kurt nodded into the mattress. “Please, want you so bad.”

Pushing forward, Blaine groaned at the amazing feeling of being inside Kurt. He sunk into his young lover’s pliant body slowly until he bottomed out. He paused, letting Kurt adjust, before he started a slow torturous rhythm. Kurt pushed his hips back, trying to get Blaine to go deeper, move faster, _something_. Blaine shifted up onto his knees, pulling Kurt’s hips up with him. With Kurt now facedown in the pillows with his ass in the air, Blaine started up a fast, hard pace, fucking Kurt into the mattress.

Kurt could only grip the sheets and hold on as Blaine pounded into him. He absolutely loved it when Blaine made slow, sweet love to him, but this - getting fucked hard and rough - was just as amazing. He moaned and babbled on about needing to come. Kurt wanted release so bad, his cock was aching for it. He could tell Blaine was close, his rhythm kept faltering. When Blaine leaned forward, draping himself over Kurt’s back, and growled in his ear for Kurt to come, he did. Kurt shook as he released all over the sheets, and then collapsed into the wet spot as Blaine continued to thrust into him until he found his own release.

* * *

The next night was the gallery viewing. After spending the day doing more touristy things, they headed back to the hotel to get changed for the event. Kurt was so nervous, that Blaine had to help him with his tie. “Relax, baby.”

“I can’t. What if your sister doesn’t like me?” Kurt looked at Blaine with worry clear in his blue-green eyes.

“She will love you because when I look at you, I know that _I love you_.” Blaine grinned at him. “And that’s all that matters.”

Kurt stood there, wide eyed, trying to comprehend what Blaine just said. “You love me?” He asked in a small voice.

“Yes, I do.” Blaine leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

Kurt smiled. “I love you, too.”

* * *

They arrived at Abigail Anderson’s gallery just as the other guests started to arrive. “Right on time.” Blaine murmured as he offered his hand to Kurt to help him out of the cab. Kurt gratefully accepted, and they walked hand in hand into the building. It was small, really only built for small viewings, with plain white walls and small spotlight lamps above each piece of art.

“Wow.” Kurt breathed. “Her new stuff is amazing.” Kurt scanned the room, taking in all the pieces of Abigail’s new collection.

“Yeah,” Blaine chuckled. “I was getting late night angry and frustrated texts while she was working on them.”

Kurt laughed. “You poor baby.”

Before Blaine could respond, a woman spoke from behind them. “He’s always played the ‘baby brother’ card.”

They turned to see Abigail standing there, a giant grin plastered onto her face. “Abi!” Blaine rushed forward and hugged his sister.

“Blainers.” She laughed, holding him tight and rocking from side to side.

Kurt stood there, wide eyed and slack jawed as he watched the Anderson siblings catch up. _The_ Abigail Anderson was standing in front of him. He had always loved her art, and had planned his future apartment around some of her pieces that he was planning on buying. After they finished saying hello and hugging, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Abigail, this is Kurt. My boyfriend.” He smiled. “Kurt, this is my sister Abigail.”

Before Abigail could say hello, the words “Ohmygod, I loveyousomuch!” were rushing past Kurt’s lips. Both Anderson’s chuckled. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Kurt.” Abigail offered her hand. Kurt shook it, still somewhat in a daze. 

The rest of the night was spent viewing and admiring all of the art as Abigail made her way around the room to talk with each guest. Kurt made plans for each piece of art and where it would fit nicely into his future apartment. Blaine just watched him with an amused expression. As the night was drawing to a close, and Kurt and Blaine were sure they were going to burst from all the finger foods they ate, the guests started to leave. Blaine decided it was time for them to go as well.

“I’ll just go tell Abi we’re leaving.” Blaine kissed Kurt’s cheek as he walked away.

Kurt stood in front of his favorite painting, looking at it for what must have been the hundredth time that evening. When Blaine came back, he took his hand and lead him outside to the cab that was waiting for them. As the rode back to the hotel, Kurt leaned over to rest his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt’s head. “I love you, too.”


End file.
